4th of july
by 10 tailed demon cat dei lover
Summary: Nina is visiting her best friend Deidara. who new an  indoor pool could make a lot of things happen. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Nina was visiting her best friend Deidara on the 4th of July They were outside on the porch eating grapes, well Deidara was

"Grapes are yummy, un" Deidara said

Nina pouted "Well I wouldn't know seeing as how you won't let me eat any"

Deidara shuddered when he felt light rain on his face "Let's go inside, un"

"Ice cream!" Nina cheered skipping into Deidara's house

Deidara laughed at her hyperness, but followed her

By t he time Deidara got into t he living room Nina was on the couch licking one of the two ice cream cones that were in her hand

Deidara chuckled and sat near her "Do you plan to eat both of those, un?"

"Um…No?" Nina said unsurely

Deidara took one of the ice cream cones "you put to much chocolate on it, un"

"The ice cream's melting!" Nina said before getting a big bob of ice cream on her orange shirt "Dei, could I borrow a shirt?"

Deidara sighed before going to his room and getting a white shirt and threw it at Nina

~10 minutes later~

"Deidara! Lets go swimming!"

"You want to swim in your clothes?, un"

"I don't care" Nina said jumping into his indoor pool

Deidara jumped in after her

"Deidara, you really need a hair cut"

"I do not, un" Deidara said splashing her

Nina splashed him back "Dei, your hair is longer then mine"

"That's because your brother forced you to get it cut, un"

"Whatever" Nina said getting out of the pool

Deidara got out too "Uh…Nina. Your bra is completely revealed, un"

"Doesn't matter just don't get perverted"

Deidara pinned her against the wall and kissed her

It took Nina a second to realize what was happening before she kissed him back

Deidara pulled back and picked her up bridle style before walking into the living room and putting her on the couch

"Do you think we should be doing this?" Nina asked

"I don't know, un"

Nina wrapped her arms around Deidara's neck and lightly kissed him "You never know"

Nina and Deidara both heard the door unlock and immediately sat up

"I thought your parents weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow!"

"They weren't, un"

"I have to get out of here then" Nina said running out the back door

"Deidara, you here?" A woman's voice said

Deidara sighed "Why are you here Kazumi?"

Kazumi giggled and wrapped her arms around Deidara's neck. Deidara moved her arms

"We're through Kazumi"

"FINE!" Kazumi yelled running out the door crying

Deidara left the house and ran to the Uchiha house

Nina immediately let him in "Everyone's gone right now"

Deidara smirked "Good"

Nina once again was picked up bridle style but brought upstairs into her room and dropped onto her bed

Deidara climbed onto the bed so he was hovering over her with his hands on either side of her head

Nina unbuttoned Deidara's shirt and he took it off while she rubbed her hands lightly up and down his chest

He pulled his still wet shirt off of Nina and kissed her neck while sucking it making a hickey appear.

Nina unbuttoned deidara's pants and pulled them off before putting her hand on his hardened member.

"Looks like someone's excited"

Deidara smirked and pulled Nina's shorts off. He kissed her jaw and made his way down to her chest where he undid her bra and took it off.

Nina took his boxers off and smirked. She climbed onto him and put his erect member into her mouth. She started pumping him

Deidara groaned and bucked into her mouth

She licked the tip and pulled away

Deidara climbed on top of her again and took her panties off. He put one finger into her and smirked when he heard her moan. He kissed her.

Nina grabbed Deidara's forearm when he entered her. She screamed in pain

"Seems like someone's still a virgin, un"

"No frickin shit Sherlock"

Her screams of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

(Author Note: im stopping it here because I have no clue how to fricking end it)


	2. author note please read 1

I'm sorry I haven't updated this story yet. I have major writer's block for every story. If you have a request tell me and i'll see if I can write the story. And if you have a sugestion for this story tell me in a review. Thanks! ^^


End file.
